Not Alone Anymore
by Smoothie-chan
Summary: The prelude of the chosen day. Past LxMello, current MelloxMatt.


So this is dedicated to a friend of mine who wanted a fanfic. xD This was inspired by three things. One is the fanfic "Look Matt-kun" by Not-A-Sasuke-Fangirl on . It's a great fanfic. Another inspiration was the song Anthem of our Dying Day by Story of the Year. "Look Matt-kun" was also inspired by this song. xDD The third inspiration was where I get the ending from. Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. x3 That movie... Anyway, this is just a drabble and has no direction whatsoever. Please don't make mean comments on things. :)

All characters are copyrighted to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

P.S. CHAPTER 99 SPOILERS!! 99

* * *

Mello stood alone on the top of the church he would soon lock Takada in. It was the night before the day everyone died. He knew it was all planned out between Light Yagami and Nate River. L, Near. Kira, L. They could be called by either name, but Mello… Mello knew who the true L was. L Lawliet, a gentleman, someone who really cared for Mello; no, not Mello, but Miheal Keehl. L cared for Mello like he thought no one could. He loved him… And then that stupid Kira, that mass murderer had to go and take away the only man he ever loved. That crazy mass murderer who killed the only man who would ever love him, no matter what.

A church bell off in the distance rang, an odd sound at three in the morning. Mello looked up and stared at the trees surrounding him before taking a bite out of his chocolate bar. Matt was waiting for him in the car, interested in his PSP. "So…" Mello muttered to himself, "This is the anthem of our dying day." Matt looked up and stared at the blonde. "There you are, pouring your heart onto these rooftops, just a ghost to the world…"

Mello didn't notice the way Matt cared for him. Perhaps it was just that he was still blindly in love with L to realize it. And he had one chance to tell him how much he did. Matt could practically see his chance slipping away, being shot down by guns and Kira. _Kira… you caused my love so much pain… And if I don't die tomorrow… I'll come after you and kill you myself._ Matt thought, sighing before returning to his game.

Mello stared up at the stars. To him, they looked as though they were dripping… Crying… And then the rain began to pour down. The sky's tears stung a little on the ancient burn, but he got used to it. Pulling his hood up and taking a bite of chocolate before throwing it down onto the already-soaking roof. Flashbacks of all his times with L began to flood his mind, and at the nostalgic image of him and L making love made him burst into tears and rip the air with a sharp scream. Matt looked up and hurriedly dropped his PSP, running out of the car and climbing the building. He got to Mello in a matter of seconds due to his "Spiderman skills," and he prevented the blonde from jumping and killing himself.

"Matt don't you dare get in my way," Mello warned with a glare. The red head was standing in front of Mello, getting the guy soaked to the bone. His arms were spread out wide and a smirk crossed his face.

"Mello… I care for you too much to let you kill yourself. I may be your bitch who you can tell what to do and I'll do anything for you, trust me… But… You have no idea how bad I'd feel if I had the memory of just letting you kill yourself." Matt confessed.

"You don't care for me! You're just saying that." Mello shouted. "No one can care for me! No one can care for me as much as L did!!"

"Maybe I could care for you more than he did…" Matt muttered, turning red and looking away. "Look, if you want to jump you're going to have to push me off with you."

Mello stopped his anger rush and looked at Matt's face and his goggle-covered eyes. He really was telling the truth… The blonde looked down, turning red, before he grabbed Matt by the shoulders and pulled him into his arms, embracing him tightly. A flash of surprise crossed Matt's face before he 

engulfed Mello into his arms as well. They stayed like that for a while before Matt looked up at the blonde to see that he was crying. Mello leaned in and gave his best friend a peck on the lips.

Mello could swear he saw L, the real L, sitting like he does in a tree before jumping down and walking back. Before he was out of sight, he turned to face Mello and gave him a small smile.

_See? Everything's alright._

Mello grinned back, tightening his hug on Matt.

_I know. I'm not alone. Not anymore._


End file.
